


About love, jealousy and fuchsia ropes

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: They were standing in front of each other: Sho was waiting for his dominant's orders, ready to follow them; Aiba, on the other hand, was enjoying the lust and the excitement in his dear masochist submissive's eyes.





	About love, jealousy and fuchsia ropes

**Author's Note:**

> In this fiction there are Dom/sub dynamics and light bdsm, read at your own discretion.

"As of this moment, rules apply," Aiba Masaki declared, closing the door softly behind him, and leaning on it.

"Yes," was the simple reply of Sakurai Sho.

They were standing in front of each other: Sho was waiting for his dominant's orders, ready to follow them; Aiba, on the other hand, was enjoying the lust and the excitement in his dear masochist submissive's eyes.

"Take off your pants, underwear and socks," was the order and Sakurai complied to it.

Aiba smirked and walked up to him, before taking his face in his hands and kissing him gently.

"Open your mouth and wrap your arms around my waist."

As their tongues met, Aiba started to feel it through his veins: the control he had over the other man.

He would always start their sessions in this way: at first gently, as if accepting slowly the power Sho was giving to him; then, he would start gradually to take the other to his limits.

"Good, now, undo the buttons of my shirt and leave a kiss for each one of them. After, throw it away."

Sakurai stepped backwards a bit and began his task. Carefully, he unbuttoned Aiba's shirt and kissed the part of skin which was being revealed button after button. His lips wouldn't linger too much, since Aiba didn't say anything about it; one never knows after all, so he was limiting himself to tiny pecks.

When he had finished, he removed the piece of clothing from the man and tossed it somewhere behind him.

"On your knees and do the same for the rest."

Sho kneeled and proceeded to unfasten the belt and then lower the black jeans Masaki was wearing. He didn't know if he looked hotter without them or not, since they would wrap Aiba's legs perfectly, highlighting their strong muscles and nice shape. He would really like to ask him to keep them on, but that was too much of a desire for a mere submissive like him.

When Aiba's pants and socks were taken off, he was ready to stand up but a hand forbade him and put him back to his kneeled position.

"I said 'the rest', didn't I?" asked Aiba, his lips were curved up in a smile but his eyes had a stern look.

Sho gulped and apologized, before removing the last thing which covered Masaki's body, his underwear.

Sakurai didn't move after that, just the idea of making another mistake caused him to shiver; he didn't want to let down his dominant.

Aiba, on the other hand, was enjoying the sight ahead of him: Sho had his gaze on the floor, his hands were resting on his knees, and he looked overall 'awaiting'.

"Sho, describe what you see in front of your eyes."

The other man raised his head and his eyes met Aiba's member. That was the only thing he had in front of him and Aiba really wanted him to talk about it.

"I see your… your long…"

Sho bit his lips, embarrassed by that situation. It wasn't like he couldn't take it, he could talk about that cock for hours, but doing it with the actual owner was a first.

"Why that face? You're always so shameless after all. Maybe, you aren't aroused enough? Maybe, you're still too lucid to express your love for my big friend down there?"

Sakurai could only look down, ashamed. It was true, he was still clear headed and so self-conscious of everything he was doing. But he didn't want this to stop him, he wanted to make Masaki proud of him. He would praise him later, he would give him a reward, so he focused his eyes on Aiba's member and began to talk.

"In front of my eyes there is your long dick, which still isn't hard; as soon as that happens though, it becomes longer and thicker and also, some veins get bigger and start to throb vigorously."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can feel them when you are in my mouth, in my hands or in my ass."

"I see. Sure enough, you pay close attention to cocks."

"Especially if it's yours."

Aiba smirked at that comment; the other man's tone was serious and so were his eyes. He loved it, when he acted in that way.

"Then, what do you want me to do with it?"

"...C-Can I?" stuttered Sho.

"I'm not telling you that I'll do it. I'm just asking about your desires," clarified Aiba.

Sho nodded and apologized for his error.

"I-I...I want you inside me."

"Only that?"

"I want you to pound inside me, so much that I'll forget my name because my mind would be filled with yours. I want you to wrap myself around your finger and bring me to the climax of ecstasy. I want you to destroy me and then put back together the pieces just so you can do it again."

"I see…" murmured Aiba, "I acknowledge your desires."

Sakurai took a deep breath, anticipating the next request.

"You didn't specify before so I'm guessing that everything would do as long as it’s inside you," Aiba began before stroking the other man's hair, “Open your mouth, wide."

Sho's heartbeat rose a bit at that command; he knew what was going to happen. He was on his knees in front of Aiba, trapped between him and the bedroom's wall. His mouth was going to be fucked and, honestly, he was all up for it.

Opening his mouth, his tongue slightly sticking out, he stared at Masaki and waited for his mouth to be filled with him.

"Good boy, my Sho-chan."

As his member entered the opened mouth which was waiting for it, Aiba gave Sakurai a detailed outline of what to do in the next minutes, "First, use your tongue and roam it around; after, start to pump, help yourself by holding my hips and when I give out a moan, suck. After that...well, you know already."

Just as he had been told, Sho began to run his tongue all around the other's flesh. He could feel the veins, which he mentioned before, pulsate against his insides.

When he felt that Masaki was getting bigger, he moved to the next step and started to go up and down. He made sure to slide on the whole surface, so that every inch of Aiba would be engulfed by his mouth.

"Sho," Aiba moaned.

It was the signal. Now, it was time to suck and hold as much as possible onto those hips, because in some seconds Aiba Masaki would lose control and drown in the pleasure.

As Sho began to suck as much as he could, Aiba put his left hand on the wall, supporting himself, while the right one grabbed his submissive's hair and pushed him against himself.

He pounded repeatedly in that hot mouth, which was taking in his length, resulting in him deep-throating Sho.

"Meet my thrusts," Masaki managed to speak, somehow, despite his pants.

He complied with his demand but the other man, with his hand on his nape, was already shoving Sakurai onto himself, so there wasn't much he could do. Still, he made an attempt and used his knees to raise himself up and down, hoping that this could help his dominant to reach his climax.

Suddenly, he sensed Aiba's dick tensing up and shivering, and he was ready to swallow his orgasm and drink his semen.

With one last thrust, his right hand gripping strongly the other's hair while the left one was clenching up in a fist on the wall, Aiba reached his climax and came in Sho's mouth.

Sho, who had tears in his eyes due to the struggle by now, swallowed everything up, not allowing a single drop out of him.

Slowly, Aiba took out his member and looked at Sho. He still had his shirt and tie on and there was not even a stain over them.

"You like very much… my dick and my semen," Aiba stated, loosening up his grip.

"I do."

"Show me."

Sakurai, still out of breath, took Aiba's length in his hands and began to lick it and even brushing it against his face.

"You're such a slutty submissive, you know that?"

"I can't help it, I'm a sucker for you, Masaki-sama."

Aiba let out a chuckle, enjoying how weak the other was when it came to him. He was aware of the power he had over him, and that was the trigger that would set him on fire every time.

"Sho-chan… You're really good with words."

As he spoke, taking him by his hair and arm, Aiba moved Sho to the bed, throwing him on it.

"Lay on your back."

He walked up to their wardrobe and opened the last drawer. He picked up what he was searching for and closed the drawer, before climbing onto the bed.

"You know what these mean, right?"

Aiba shook in front of Sho's eyes their fuchsia ropes. His smirk was returned by a clear and excited smile, which always reminded him how much Sho loved to be tied up. To be exact, to be tied up by Aiba and to be at his complete mercy. And, of course, he loved that too.

"First, let's make use of this cute necktie. Raise your wrists."

Untying and slipping the tie from the other's shirt, before having ripped it open, Aiba wrapped it around Sakurai's wrists and tied up his hands above his head.

"Before moving on with the ropes though, I need to clear something up."

Sakurai looked at him confused, and a bit disappointed too. He couldn't wait for those ropes to bind him up, restraining him from every type of movement, leaving him exposed to Aiba.

"Today, you gave me a bouquet of dandelions. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because I find them uniquely beautiful. They don't need any long stem nor big bright petals. They're perfect as they are. Plus, they represent happiness and warmth, and this is what you are for me."

"This is very sweet of you. I mean it… If these weren't Ninomiya's favourite flowers while I would have preferred tulips."

Sho widened his eyes, the realization of his mistake hitting him hard right in his face. He knew how possessive Aiba could be and he knew how damn jealous he was of his former dominant, Nino.

When Aiba and him started dating, when he was asked if they had broken up because their needs weren't fulfilled enough, he immediately denied it; he affirmed that they were both pretty satisfied, especially him. He still remembered Masaki's face and what his eyes were saying that day: _I have to be better, to make you forget him._

It had been pretty clear since he began his sessions with everything Sho stated being the things Ninomiya was very good at. Aiba brought them to another level, making him discover new sides of pleasure. It wasn't like Aiba was a better dominant, but he fit his masochist and submissive desires at a higher rate.

A very huge plus was something he hadn't expected. He didn't think it was possible, but Aiba had an even bigger 'presence' than Ninomiya, which satisfied at 100% his continuous desire to be 'filled'.

Nevertheless, Aiba kept on seeing the shadow of that dominant and always aimed to overtake him. And now that he had taken such a false step, Sakurai knew that he was going to be punished.

As much as he didn't want the other man to think that there was someone else on his mind, Sho had to admit that the idea of a punishment thrilled him. It hadn't happened for quite a long time after all.

"I think we should verify whether you know me, or if, after all this time, you still think to be the submissive of someone else."

In a flash, Sakurai was turned around.

"On your knees."

The man lifted himself up and kneeled, his forehead resting on his tied-up wrists.

"Let's start with the examination."

Sakurai gulped, with both concern and anticipation.

“Let’s start off easily. What is my blood type?”

“AB,” Sho replied in a relieved sigh. He had expected him to begin already with difficult questions, but the fact that he didn’t relaxed him a bit.

“That is correct. Every time your answer will be right, you’ll have this as reward,” Aiba explained and proceeded to give a single stroke to Sho’s member, which throbbed since it was an unexpected touch.

“Second question: how many countries have I travelled to?”

“Ehm… Wait, let me see… There was Holland, Vietnam, Hawaii, China, Korea… Australia too! And- and- right! Italy! So, that would be seven,” Sho reasoned out loud, closing his eyes trying to recall all the pictures Aiba had in the living room, all memories from his travels.

“You’re sure about that?”

“S-sure? Eh? Ah! There was even Taiwan! Yes, so that makes them eight.”

What followed his answers were two things: Aiba’s chuckle and then the ropes hitting his butt’s skin.

“Incorrect. You forgot some of them, and your punishment for every wrong answer is to be hit with ropes. But, that is too a reward for you, am I right?”

Honestly, Aiba was right. Even though he could feel the pain on his backside, he had to admit that he liked that sensation. So, now, he was really torn between the reward and the ‘punishment’; for him, it was as if deciding between ‘pleasure’ and ‘pleasure’. Sure was, though, that getting the wrong answer would make his dominant angry and disappointed, and he did want to meet his expectations.

Masaki would always congratulate him for his discipline, for his perfect behaviour, but he would always reply that, “_It is thanks to your flawless teaching, Masaki-sama, that I’m like this._”

“Now, third question: what is the name of the last TV series I’ve watched?”

“I know this, it’s that one… The Walking Dead!”

A few moments of silence later, the sound of the ropes moving in the air and then coming in contact with a surface was heard; added to this, a hissing.

“Incorrect. That is my favourite one. The last TV series I watched is Sex Education on Netflix. You should have known this since it would make me desire sex with you,” he explained.

“Indeed, I do remember you throwing yourself at me while I was bathing,” Sho recalled.

“As if you didn’t enjoy it…Anyway,” Aiba exclaimed, bringing Sho into line, who shut up immediately.

“Time for the fourth question. What was my first pet?”

“You had so many…” the man whispered under his breath, before hoping to guess right and say, “A dog.”

Slowly, Aiba leaned down and gave the other his reward.

“Fifth, what I think is the most charming part of me?”

“For you it’s not something related to your body, but your attitude. You’re positive and always give your best, smiling through every hardship.”

Sho couldn’t look at him at that moment, and it was probably for the best, because Aiba was smiling widely, moved. The fact that this man under him really paid attention to him made him soft. But… it wasn’t the moment for that.

“You really know me,” Aiba said, covering his content tone with a seducing one, “This time your reward should be a bit better.”

Clasping his hand around Sakurai, he ran his hand inch by inch, resulting in a long and gradually loud moan. His submissive loved to be teased that way.

“Let’s move onto the sixth question: what model is my bike?”

Aiba was already holding up the ropes because he knew that there was no way that the other could know that. He asked that question on purpose because before he boosted Sho's confidence a lot and now it was time to bring him down.

“T-This is… unfair…”

“Excuse me?”

The older man didn’t dare to open his mouth again. He shouldn’t have said that. And as a proof, those fuchsia ropes hit him not one but two times; first on his butt’s right cheek and then on his left one. That blow, though, sent to his body tons of shivers which all gathered in his pelvic area.

He was odd, he was aware of that, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was a man who had just been turned on after being hit. Probably, it happened due to the gap between the full pleasure and the pain he had just felt, but he couldn’t deny that he liked pain. Pretty much.

“Seventh question: what was my nickname when I first moved to Tokyo?”

Chiba-kun. It definitely was that. His dominant gave him an easy question and thanks to that he could skip the ropes’ blow. He just had to say it out loud, open his mouth and say clearly “_Chiba-kun_,”. It was simple. So, why was he hesitating? Did he really… Did he really want to…

“Sho. Answer. Now.”

“Ma-kun.”

“Incorrect,” Masaki replied and promptly spanked him.

Again, the initial pain was soon replaced by a unique pleasure, which moved all the way up to the front.

“Eight question: what is my favorite food?”

“Carrots.”

Another blow hit Sho.

“Ninth question: what do I do for a living?”

“Breathing.”

The ropes hit Sho strongly, leaving clear red marks on his skin, more than the previous times.

“You’re giving the wrong answer on purpose, do you like pain this much?”

Sho didn’t reply and just looked in front of him, sensing the amusement in Aiba’s voice, and thinking about what he should say to keep up this excited mood.

“When I ask you a question you reply, Sho,” the younger man warned him.

“I like pain but most of all I like to receive it from you,” he replied honestly.

Aiba licked his lips and stared at the soon-to-be-a-mess Sho: his butt's skin was red, his breath was faster than before and his erection kept on getting bigger the more he hit him. And that was only the beginning.

“Well, be sure to reply correctly at the next question because it will be the last, and it will decide what will happen from here on.”

Sho tensed up, understanding the weight of what will be his choice. He had to choose wisely. For real.

“Tenth and last question: who is your dominant?”

Aiba Masaki. His dominant was being a sadist at its finest. This was clearly a trap. Replying with that wrong answer would mean to instigate Masaki and make him more sadist than he already was. He would probably end up restrained, while his body and his mind would be under Aiba’s control; the other would do whatever he wanted with him; he would be unable to even have coherent thoughts since the only thing in his head would be ‘Masaki’.

Only thinking about that made his member throb in excitement. He wanted the other to make a mess out of him, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to be punished. That’s why, gulping, Sho opened his mouth and spoke with a resolute voice.

“Ninomiya Kazunari.”

In the glimpse of an eye, not only Sho’s back was spanked, but his whole body was flipped and cornered on the bed. Aiba put his hand at the base of his throat and stared at him with threatening eyes.

“That was a very huge mistake, Sho.”

“Really?” he dared to say back.

His body was pushed even more by Aiba’s hand, which now was a bit higher. His fingers were around his neck, not putting any pressure but they were still there and that was enough for Sakurai to lose his breath.

“Are you giving me the bratty attitude?” Aiba’s tone kept on getting more serious the more he talked, “I guess I’ll have to teach you some discipline again.”

Masaki parted from his body only to spread his legs and bend them, so that his ankles were touching his thighs. That meant only one thing: frogtie. And, indeed, the fuchsia ropes were wrapped around his skin, binding his legs. That was Aiba’s favourite because it gave him complete access to Sho’s private area and it come helpful in case he decided to go all the way.

Next thing, Aiba climbed down the bed and took from the wardrobe two things which he couldn’t discern, since the other man was keeping them behind his back.

“Close your eyes.”

He did as ordered and soon enough he felt something on his face; his head was then lifted while Aiba did what seemed to be a knot behind it, and then put it back into place.

“Now, open them.”

He did and what he met with was pitch darkness. He was blindfolded.

“I’ll make you recognize your dominant not by name or face, but by sensations. What I’ll make you feel will be carved in your mind so that you will never forget who you belong to,” Aiba explained, running a finger on the other’s lips.

A shiver ran through his body, but his mind was still wondering what the other object could be. His hands and legs were already tied, he was even blindfolded; cockrings?... No, he would have already used them to threaten him if he really wanted to use them. Then, what?

His thoughts were swept away by Masaki’s lips suddenly wrapping around his right nipple, sucking; the other one was being taken care of by his right hand, which pinched it hard, making a gap between the pain and the pleasure on his left side.

Slowly, the mouth moved south, brushing the skin underneath it and coming to a halt at Sho’s navel. At that point, something wet touched his navel; soon, he understood that it was Aiba’s tongue licking in and out of his sensitive bellybutton.

He had to stay still, to not move. However, the only thing he wished for was to push his hips forward, so that the tongue could jump onto something else, but that was one of the first things he had been taught: no moving was allowed. If tonight was vanilla, it would be different, but that wasn’t the case so he had to stick to the rules.

It became harder to control his body when Masaki shifted his tongue in-between his navel and his pelvic area. It was so near to it, why couldn’t it go a bit more down? Why did Aiba like to torture him? And why did he like it so much?

“Just a bit lower…” he whispered absentmindedly.

“What?”

Immediately, he sealed his lips, hoping that the other man would dismiss it as just a mumbled nonsense.

“Sho, did I hear you right?”

He knew that it was better to reply than to stay silent, but his shaky voice would betray him otherwise, so he stayed still, like a rock.

“I’ve already told you that when I ask, you reply, right?”

Sakurai nodded, gulping, and reluctantly replied, “I didn’t mean to say it. It slipped out of my mouth on its own.”

“Are you saying that you couldn’t control it?”

“W-well-”

“Sho.”

He didn’t like where this was going, he really didn’t like it at all. He was able to hold himself, he was a perfect submissive, he had been trained for so long and he had full control over his body, his emotions and reactions. He didn’t know what it took over him before.

“I don’t know what happened, but I assure you that I can control myself. Masaki-sama, you yourself trained me and praised me for my flawless behaviour.”

“So, to you, I should turn a blind eye, right… Sho, are you really telling me what to do?”

No, he didn’t mean it that way. He totally didn’t mean to order Aiba around.

“That would be disrespectful of me. I could never do that.”

“You’re worshipping me way too much, are you trying to sweeten me?”

“No! I think those things for real-”

“The more you panic, the more you’re admitting your mistake.”

“I didn’t make any mistake!”

Aiba’s hands slapped loudly against the mattress, right on the sides of Sho’s head, making him tremble with fear.

“It’s you who decides what is a mistake?” he asked, his low voice hitting Sakurai’s face.

He shook his head and added a firm, “No.”

“What happened to you tonight? You’re all over the place.”

“I’m sorry, I’m truly, deeply sorry,” he apologized because that was the only thing he could do. He could only ask to be forgiven and hope that his words would be accepted.

“I know you are, I can hear it,” the man said, before placing a hand on his hair. He started to caress them, as if he were comforting his submissive, who was taking it all in and was relaxing thanks to that gentle touch.

Masaki chuckled and pulled the hair tightly without warning, making Sakurai cry out and grimace in pain.

“Since it was your mouth at fault, should we punish it?” lowering himself, he kissed Sho angrily and hungrily, biting, almost sucking his soul. After that, he parted from him and took in his hands the object he had taken before.

“Sho, open your mouth.”

Sho had already understood, that was why he wasn’t surprised when a gag-ball was put and fastened to his mouth. Honestly, that wasn’t one of his favourites toys, it caused him to scream more to be heard, plus, his jawbone would get numb after a while. However, he knew how his excessive cries turned on his dominant, how his veins popping on his neck made him crazy. And the thought of Aiba being excited by him, fired him up too.

Also, by chance, that gag-ball was fuchsia as well, matching their ropes.

“Now, show me the good submissive you are,” he flirted and returned to his task.

His tongue not only teased even more the previous area, but also spread his range, licking all the zone near Sho’s member; he even left some hickey on his thighs. To make matters worse, Aiba even rubbed his balls a bit.

Sho’s moans were already loud, echoing in the whole room, but they went on a totally different level when Masaki inserted two fingers in his hole. They weren’t lubricated, so it meant that it was going to be rough that night. Well, to tell the truth, he loved it rough.

Soon, he found himself screaming as he was being fingered by three long fingers and his member was being stroked. It was too much and, honestly, he didn’t know how he had to last until the end.

When he had been fully prepared, Sho heard some rustling, before a cold sensation hit his insides. Aiba was spreading lube in him and, probably, even on his own member. That made him skip a beat: his dominant knew that he wouldn’t have complained at all about doing it rough, but, surely, he didn’t want to hurt him since the submissive’s health came before anything else.

Aiba slowly entered him, but at the first moan Sakurai let out, he thrust inside, holding his legs firmly. He started with an unhurried pace, rotating his hips, touching every wall of him.

“Sho, you’re already leaking precum,” he said amused.

His reply was muffled by the ball, and that made Masaki laugh. He lowered himself so that their bodies were against each other, and positioned himself so that he could reach deep into Sho and, at the same moment, could talk to him.

Yes, talk to him because that was the thing which the most drove his submissive crazy: dirty talk.

“Do you feel it?” he asked, as he thrust faster and deeper, “Your hole is eating my dick up, just how much you had craved for this?”

Sho turned his head to the side, so that his ear was closer to his voice.

“Before, you felt it in your throat because it was literally there. Wonder if you can feel it now too, even if not actually there.”

Sho nodded, like his life depended on it, causing him to smirk.

“Am I already this much inside? And here I thought that I should go deeper,” he said and, grasping Sakurai’s butt, he shoved himself as much as he could, making Sakurai scream at top volume.

He licked and sucked on Sho’s neck veins, actual porn for him, as he increased his hips’ pace.

When Sakurai suddenly tensed up, he pulled his hair, “Don’t you dare come before me. If you do, then I’ll throw you on the balcony and fuck you there. So that everyone will see what happens when I do,” he started.

“Everyone would see how your ass swallows my cock, how it devours it, not even letting me pull it out for a moment; how your nipples get turgid while I torture them; how your cock begs for a relief, while its veins pump like crazy, screaming for my touch; how your mouth lets out the lewdest sounds; how your eyes are wide open and lost in pleasure, while hoping that I will just slam you against the wall all at once with every thrust, because the only thing you want is to be filled by me.”

Saying that Sho was going crazy would have been reductive. All the sensations and emotions which were running inside of him couldn’t be put into words. Even though for his balls it would mean becoming blue, he wished that this moment could last forever. That he could feel Aiba inside of him, over him and around him forever. He was his all, he lived for him, he was his world. He wanted to be his home, as his hole and mouth wanted to be the one for his dick.

Sakurai felt Aiba’s breath on his face, together with his moans; he was close. To the best of his ability, he tried to squeeze his butt a bit, so that his walls would wrap more around Masaki. Indeed, at that movement, Aiba hissed and started to thrust like crazy.

The hand on Sho’s hips dug its nails in his flesh, the other one clasped around his member, stopping it from a very close climax, while Aiba closed his eyes, sank his teeth on Sho’s right shoulder and moaned loudly as he came. Masaki rode his orgasm hungrily, eagerly, but relatively silently; the sounds which could be heard in the room were the creaking bed, the headboard repeatedly slammed on the wall and Sakurai’s subdued moans. He gave one last deep thrust before stopping, out of breath.

Sho could finally feel it, Masaki’s semen. Finally, not only in his mouth but also inside him, truly filling him as he loved. He could come with just that, but the hand around his member and balls prevented him to do so.

After a minute, Aiba released Sho’s skin, the bruises on his shoulder and hips already pretty evident, and unfastened the blindfold and gag-ball from him.

What Sho saw was a sweaty, worn out, smirking Masaki who kissed him sloppily; a lot of saliva was running down from their lips. Then, he parted from him and as he released Sakurai’s member, he left a kiss on his forehead.

“Come.”

That was enough to make Sho come, throwing his head behind, rolling his eyes, opening his mouth, screaming, and arching his back, while Masaki watched him melt under his spell.

They were both breathing hard, but still exchanged some kisses before Aiba withdrew from Sakurai and untied the ropes and the necktie.

“Were them too tight?”

“No, they weren’t.”

“Do you feel extreme pain somewhere?”

“No, I don’t.”

“You’re sure?” Aiba questioned again, wanting to make sure that he was fine.

As he checked on his body, caressing it in the meanwhile, Sho smiled. Watching Masaki worrying about him was always heartwarming.

“Masaki-sama-” he started sitting up, but was cut off.

“The session has ended,” he admonished him.

“Sorry. Masaki, I wanted to apologize about before, I shouldn’t-”

“It’s fine, you never gave me the bratty attitude so I was a bit taken aback and irritated because of that. But if you want to do it, that’s fine by me, but not too many times. So, in case, only a few per year. As much as I like to discipline you, I hate to see my submissive not following my rules,” the dominant stated.

“Got it, I will be more careful from now on.”

“Good, you always learn fast, you’re great,” he praised him, caressing his cheek.

Sho smiled content, leaning into the other man’s touch.

“You’re really, really good. Also, when you tightened your walls around me, that was awesome. You literally made me go crazy there, the only thing I could think of was to shove myself inside that hot and tight hole of yours,” he began to stroke his hair.

Sakurai’s smile became wider and his pride got bigger. His praise kink was being acknowledged, and he couldn’t be happier. Masaki would always tell him everything he thought about him, both the good and the bad side. When it came to the first one though, knowing his kink, Aiba would be sweet and gentle when talking about it; also, he would make sure to smile proudly.

“A perfect submissive is the pride of a dominant, you know that, right?” Aiba told him.

“I do,” Sho said, before taking Aiba’s hands into his, “You’re the only one I love and I see as my dominant, I-”

“I love you too, and I know that. Just,” he took Sho from his arms and pulled him so that he could whisper in his ear, “Don’t ever say that name again. I get jealous easily.”

Sakurai chuckled and nodded, wrapping his arms around his dominant.

“Let’s stay like this for a bit and then tidy up?” he asked, already resting his head on the other’s shoulder, enjoying his warmth.

“Sure, I love to cuddle after all,” Aiba replied and hugged Sho back, roaming his hands under the other man's shirt, leaving some kisses in the crook of his neck.

The ‘action’ was the most exciting part of course, but, to tell the truth, the aftercare was also very very nice. Somehow, exchanging affection and sweet nothings gave a deeper meaning to what happened before. It proved that they weren’t together just because of pleasure, but, most importantly, because of love.


End file.
